People interact with various data objects in every day life. As one example, a person may create or edit a document. The document may be accessible through the Internet or an internal network such as a corporate local area network. As another example, a person may post a comment to a webpage, a photo, a video, or any other content on the Internet. Typically, interactions by people with data objects are not utilized when performing data queries.